thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aimee Blair
Aimee Blair was a tribute made by Pippycat, but was earned by Biel1458. She cannot be used without my permission. Information Name: Aimee Blair Age: 15 District: 9 Gender: Female Personality: Aimee is insecure, but nice with everyone. She is often trying to make people laugh and smile. Weapon: Throwing knives Height: 5`5 Strenghts: Throwing knives, hunting, climbing, swimming Weaknesses: Fishing, running, mutiple weaponry. Fears: Being poisoned. Interview strategy: Be nice, joke around and answer the questions being sweet and lovely Bloodbath strategy: No participation Games strategy: Join a small alliance, if not possible join the anti-careers. Stay with them untill the post-feast Backstory: Aimee has no idea who her original parents were, except that they appearantly didn't want her. Two weeks old, she had been dropped off at the place where everyone sent their unwanted children. She grew up there, and felt unloved that her parents didn't want her. She made one friend there during her stay, and was quiet all the time and had a habbit of chewing on the ends of her hair. Being shy and unable to stand up for herself, she was the one who was picked on and blamed for everything that went wrong, and was the one that when she was twelve, was going to be forced to get the tesserae. For every child at the home. She let people "walk on her", until one day... Aimee had gone to her room crying because Veronica had been picking on her, and bragging about the fact that the lady who ran the child home had let her keep a bunny in her room, and Aimee was all alone in her room with only her friend, and how Aimee wasn't loved. A knock at her door made her angry, and she shouted, "go away!" "Oh, are you sad nobody loves you?" Veronica cooed mockingly through the door. "NO!" Aimee found herself throwing open the door, shouting, angry... for the first time in her life she was doing something for herself, not for the other children, or going out to do the laundry and cook... she was standing up for herself. "Oh..." Veronica held up her cute little bunny that she had found running wild in the forests. Aimee was raged. "NO! AND I NEVER WILL! NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I... BEFORE I..." "Before I what?" Veronica laughed evilly. "BEFORE I HURT YOU!" Aimee threatened. She chased Veronica through the halls, until they got to the kitchen. Aimee, having helped cook every day, had the keys, and without realizing what she was doing, she grabbed a sharp knife and threw it. Veronica's screams ripped through every part of the home, and kids came running. Aimee stood there, terrified of herself... what had she done? Yet, for some reason there was an odd, evil, and satisfied grin on her face. She was locked in her room for a year, and after that she promised herself that she would never do anything wrong again. She kept the knife, though... after she was let out, she had run to the kitchen and found the knife that had pierced Veronica lying there. Feeling angry at everyone, she took it, washed it, and threw it at the wall. Then she smirked, leaving and hiding the knife in her room. She lost her friend as soon as her friend saw that she had smuggled a knife into their room, and Veronica was adopted by a loving family. Aimee never cleaned her room, and stayed in there unless she needed to help with something or eat. She ate by herself, always. Everyone was scared of her, except the forgiving lady that ran the place. However, the day Aimee was 12, she was Reaped. If she still had her knife, she would throw it so hard... Category:Reaped Category:Females Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:15 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Biel1458